


One Last Ride

by DanseDan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon-Noncompliant Kineema, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, kim being emotionally constipated just a lil bit, sex in the kineema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseDan/pseuds/DanseDan
Summary: MEMENTO MORI [medium: failure] :you've conquered this unbelievable speed, for just this this moment, you feel truly that you could conquer death.JOIE DE VIE [impossible: success] :but you cannot conquer the sensation of his body next to yours.Kim Kitsuragi takes his last ride back to the 57th precint of the RCM before his transfer. His mind wanders.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	One Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ça ira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598530) by [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin). 



> UHHHH OKAY SO. FEAR.jpg RIGHT NOW YALL. I haven't written fanfic for anything other than poorly-written 60s cowboy movies since middle school and Disco Elysium is like. 50000x better on the writing scale so I feel the pressure to make it Actually Good and it's scary as all flying hell. This kinda just popped out of me after a stupidly long time not letting myself write and especially not write any of the ideas I had for DE fics. Hopefully it's halfway decent lmao.
> 
> I DID NOT INVENT THESE STATS FOR KIM! They come from Ça ira by theonlytwin. (check the original out because wow it is so good. these stats are terribly clever) I'll chuck their description in the end notes :^)
> 
> I simp for Kim. That is all.

GENIUS LOCI [easy: Success] : The salty air of the industrial harbour is light and agile, beating sharp against your cheeks with every mile of speeding distance. 

STARGAZER [easy: success] :The sights of this part of the city, so familiar after decades of daily life and active service, blur past indiscriminately, almost equally as sharp. They sting on your skin somehow.

SACRE COEUR [formidable: failure] :You can't recall the faces of the people in these buildings, these streets. They blur together in a mass of ugly witnesses, of mugshots and newspaper-clippings. You wonder what they think about you. If they think about you.

OFFICER [trivial: success] :this is your last drive towards the 57th precint of the RCM as an active member of its force. the last ride before your transfer to the 41st.

GEAR HEAD [medium: failure] : and if the beaurocracy has its way, likely your last ride on your treasured Kineema.

JOIE DE VIE [trivial: success] : your last ride alone, without Harry.

**1\. What does this have to do with lieutenant double-yefreitor Du Bois?**

SACRE COEUR [impossible: failure] :huh, what does it?

ANALYST [godly: failure] : the images float in your mind with no aid from your own critical sense. They fit together inexplicably and without any visible bonds, arriving fully-formed in their union.

WHISPER LIGHT [trivial: success] : the Kineema is a lot warmer with him in it, despite your insistence to keep him away from the heating controls.

JOIE DE VIE [godly: success] :that's only one way he makes it better 

1\. (Gear head- medium) I should fix the Kineema's heating system 

2\. (Gentleman- medium) I need to mend the lining of my jacket

3\. It's better to be more alert while driving regardless of what's comfortable, especially in winter. (Discard thought)

**4\. What else is better? (Proceed)**

JOIE DE VIE [formidable: success] : what *isn't* better?

DISCOURSE [trivial: success] : the unexpected ease of conversations, slipping into unknown and exciting territory

OFFICER [trivial: success] : his insight on a case, and the respect he holds for your own methods and conclusions.

MACHINIST [trivial: success] : you work together like a well-oiled machine.

ACE [trivial: success] : the way he makes you look incredibly cool. And the fact that he acknowledges it.

CHAMALEON [trivial: success] : his unwavering honesty, his lack of artifice. There's no need to keep up appearances for him.

SACRE COEUR [impossible: success] : he sees you as you are and he *likes* what he sees.

WHISPER LIGHT [easy: success] :but the warmth is what you remember the best.

**1\. Why?**

GENIUS LOCI [medium: success] : there is another seaside on another frigid morning. There is another motor humming underneath you, another body at your back.

GEAR HEAD [easy: success] : you're riding a motorbike, a Coupris 07, Celeste series. A beauty of the 30s' industrial boom.

MEMENTO MORI [medium: success] : you are so much younger, but not much freer from the weight of death inside your bones-- That much you were born with.

TRIVIA [easy: success] : it isn't your bike. 

THE BOY BEHIND YOU - more of a warmth than a person. The bike is his, one of very few possessions.

SACRE COEUR [challenging: success] : For now, you are counted among them.

THE BOY BEHIND YOU - He's wrapped his arms around your waist. They're thin-wristed, lacking muscle, stained with day-old splotches of paint that stand bright against his tan skin. The rosary bracelets on each hand click against each other with every jump of the motorbike, press hard and smooth against your stomach.

TRIVIA [medium: failure] : They're foreign. You have no idea what they are or what they mean or what they're used for, but they give the vague impression of being western, the image of mumbled prayers you have never learned nor listened to.

GENTLEMAN [medium: success] : You've made a point not to bring them up with him. God knows you would hate any prying questions about your own ancestry.

THE BOY BEHIND YOU - he's around your height, with an only meagrely slighter build. You can feel the softness of his torso against your back, even through the layer of your driving-jacket.

ACE [medium: success] : you're tilted forward in perfect unison, taking every turn as one. You're aerodynamic together, built for speed.

JOIE DE VIE [trivial: success] : the heat of his breath in your ear, the excited, even panting, is almost as addictive as the thrum of the motor below you.

STARGAZER [impossible: success] : There's another breath you'd like to witness from this distance. A shallow, sharper one- interrupted with age and failing, fading lungs. Another weight you'd like to feel, a wider weight. Another man.

GENIUS LOCI [impossible: success] : The setting is an invented corner of Jamrock- built on secondhand reccolections, a general awareness of what you've heard the area is like, the sense of it you've gotten driving past it towards the 41st precint, towards crime scenes around the area. It's mostly gray and blurry, with a subdued sky. 

GEAR HEAD [trivial: success] : You're riding in the Kineema. Might as well, considering it's all a fantasy. Enjoy the unlikely coincidence of getting to keep it.

LIEUTENANT DOUBLE-YEFREITOR DU BOIS - The lieutenant is sitting next to you in the passenger seat. He's got a wide smile plastered on his face, a warm, wide-open one entirely unlike the haunted smirk of that ghastly expression he pulled on you the first day that you met. He's looking out the dashboard window and humming, drumming his wide, soft hand on his thigh to the steady beat of the radio. 

JOIE DE VIE [trivial: success] : his thigh is inches away from yours. Your hands are even closer, yours resting on the console mere centimetres away. With every rise and fall of his palm you can feel the static of potential contact rippling through your skin. A million little shocks in a staccato rhythm.

ACE [godly: failure] :it's taking way too much effort to keep it together. You can feel yourself smiling past the strain of self-control. God fuck I hope he doesn't- 

QUICK DRAW [impossible: failure] :he turns to see you.

LIEUTENANT DOUBLE-YEFREITOR DU BOIS - he smiles even wider for a single second, then demurs. In a moment, his hand is on yours.

WHISPER LIGHT [godly: failure] : his hand is on yours.

**1\. (Whisper light- godly) What does it feel like?**

2\. (Ace - impossible) take your hand away

WHISPER LIGHT [godly: failure] : it feels good. You can't feel anything else, you can barely compute the fact it's happening, the fact that you're letting it happen.

JOIE DE VIE [legendary: success] :It could still be better than this- it's all a fantasy, after all.

LIEUTENANT DOUBLE-YEFREITOR DU BOIS - his hand is trailing up your forearm now, the touch light and lingering. He's still looking at you- for approval, for direction- still smiling.

WHISPER LIGHT [trivial: success] : His hand is remarkably close to your lap.

GENTLEMAN [godly: failure] : It wouldn't be proper.

OFFICER [godly: failure] : never mind the flagrant violation of protocol

ACE [godly: failure] : *god*, no, this is so... *needy*

LIEUTENANT DOUBLE-YEFREITOR DU BOIS - his hand skips from its upward slope towards the crook of your arm. It's an obvious trajectory.

OFFICER [formidable: failure] : at the very least, quit using rank. It will only make this feel weirder.

HARRIER DU BOIS - his hand lands lightly between your legs.

ACE [impossible: failure] : you're already half-hard. All from barely fucking touching hands with him in a goddamn daydream. Get it together!

JOIE DE VIE [easy: success] : You do not get it together. The pressure from his rolling, prodding fingertips is red-hot even through the layers of clothes. He doesn't rub or grind, he just caresses, dragging little blips of friction on your skin.

HARRIER DU BOIS - When you chance a glance away from the road, he's still looking at you, smiling. It's smaller now, slighter, and his eyes are wet and blown-out with admiration.

SACRE COEUR [formidable: success] : he's utterly besotted by you. You say jump, he'll say how high. He wants you to have this control over him, to help him prove his worth to you.

You grip the steering wheel harder, bringing both arms to it.

STARGAZER [formidable: success] : *your* steering wheel- the wheel of *your* motor carriage. One of very few possessions...

SACRE COEUR [easy: success] : you understand a bit more of that fading memory- the need to wrap your arms around your own and not let go.

HARRIER DU BOIS - "Kim..."

JOIE DE VIE [medium: success] : His voice is hoarse with want, stuck thick in his throat. He's slowly leaning closer towards you, and you can see his hips shifting a little. He's grinding down onto the seat.

GENIUS LOCI [formidable: failure] : you think about getting off the road and you're no longer on it. Whatever is outside the windows of the motor carriage is gray and vague, darkened. Some muddled idea of an alleyway to park in.

HARRIER DU BOIS - he's close enough that you can feel the heat of his panting, breathing, on your cheek. His hand on your erection is becoming insistent- cupping, squeezing, wrapping the expanse of his broad hand around it.

QUICK DRAW [formidable: success] : you grab him by the collar and pull him into a kiss.

HARRIER DU BOIS - he *moans* into it. A drawn out whimpering noise.

JOIE DE VIE [trivial: success] : It's devastatingly effective. You feel drunk out of your mind, clawing past his top buttons to paw at his chest.

HARRIER DU BOIS - it's furry with an impressive amount of reddish hairs, and the skin is soft, if a little over-pale.

SACRE COEUR [easy: success] : you can feel the hammering of his heartbeat under your hand

JOIE DE VIE [easy: success] : the sensation of his chest in your hold is addictive. His response- grunting, whining, salivating into your tongue and mouth- is just as addictive.

HARRIER DU BOIS - he slips his hand under your waistband with a moan as you twist his nipple experimentally.

JOIE DE VIE [trivial: success] : His hand is calloused, palm slicked with sweat. You can feel every hair on your body standing on its end and he begins to move, warmth wrapped around your cock loosely.

ACE [impossible: failure] : you won't last long like this. Get him off of you. You won't make it another minute with his hand down your pants and his tongue wrapped around yours. You're not gonna fucking cum in your pants. There's no way this is gonna happen.

HARRIER DU BOIS - Harry burrows his face into the crook under your ear, right where neck meets nape. He gives another deep, rough-hewn whimper of "Kim..."

QUICK DRAW [impossible: failure] : you come in your pants.

GENIUS LOCI [impossible: success] : You are no longer in the made-up alley.

      1. **where the *hell* am I?**




GENIUS LOCI [medium: success] : an empty public parking lot at the waterfront.

WHISPER LIGHT [trivial: success] : you can smell the putrid ocean from outside your windows

GEAR HEAD [challenging: success] : you pulled in halfway through the daydream, garcon. Sheer muscle memory.

STARGAZER [formidable: success] : last time you sat here you were having a panic attack. This will be, at least, a much more pleasant memory.

**1\. (analyst- godly) will it?**

ANALYST [godly: failure] : it's complicated

GENTLEMAN [challenging: success] : you've spent god-knows how long having a delirious sexual fantasy about a man you have never set hands on in the middle of the day, on an open road, while on the clock.

OFFICER [challenging: success] : a fellow officer. One who outranks you. Your future partner for all forthcoming cases.

ACE [trivial: success] : you creamed your pants *thinking* about Harrier fucking Du Bois. You know, the bumbling amnesiac ex-alcoholic-junkie who had to *ask you what money was*.

GEAR HEAD [challenging: success] : and drove a perfectly serviceable motor carriage into the ocean

SACRE COEUR [medium: success] : and who has respected you more than anyone you've ever known. Who you have shared laughter, and labor and weakness with.

JOIE DE VIE [easy: success] : and who makes you come alive.

MEMENTO MORI [challenging: success] : if the windows came crashing down and the whole world descended upon him– you would hurl yourself in death’s way to save him.

STARGAZER [impossible: success] : but you don't want to wait 'till death to prove it.

    1. **why?**




ANALYST [impossible: failure] : you know why.

    1. I don't

    2. I do

    3. **Forget this, I need to get back on track (discard thought)**




You take out a hankerchief and do your best to wipe yourself dry.

ACE [medium: success] : you know how to snap out of this.

GENIUS LOCI [easy: success] : you've already driven past the 57th precint. The path back goes around the city, more than enough road to lend some distance.

GENTLEMAN [easy: success] : and you are *not* walking into the precint smelling like that.

GEAR HEAD [medium: success] : The road ahead is clear to go, garcon.

ACE [trivial: success] : go *fast*.

GREATER REVACHOL INDUSTRIAL HARBOUR - For what it lacks in looks, it offers in exchange one of the better sections of highway in the city. Mostly empty this early on a week-end, it's an ideal place to test the limits of the Kineema one last time. The satisfying sound of air, the shore and rumbling motors help clear your mind, moving it away from emotional distractions.

OFFICER [easy: success] : A to-do list forms in your mind: a couple miles of driving, a quick change of clothes, submitting a final transfer report, cleaning out the last bits of your desk, and this will all be over.

STARGAZER [formidable: failure] : the aftermath stretches, unknowable, into the future.

GEAR HEAD [medium: success] : you accelerate a little more. Feel the pull of every turn and small adjustment. The list will be there when you need it again, garcon, for now the only thing to do is drive.

WHISPER LIGHT [formidable: success] : the feelings, too, will be there later.

ACE [challenging: success] : but not now.

COUPRIS KINEEMA - 100 kph is nothing for the talented machine. It purrs under your command, lively and spry.

You give into the feeling, the blank white of adrenaline blanketing your veins.

SACRE COEUR [medium: success] : You know these streets and they know you

GENIUS LOCI [medium: success] : they're bidding you good-bye so gloriously. The lights and sounds and senses blurring with acceleration.

MEMENTO MORI [medium: failure] :you've conquered this unbelievable speed, for just this this moment, you feel truly that you could conquer death.

JOIE DE VIE [impossible: success] :but you cannot conquer the sensation of his body next to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Stat descriptions:
> 
> Intellect  
> Trivia - remember practical details  
> Analyst - understand tricky situations, enjoy when things make sense  
> Chameleon - slip into roles, critique the performance of others  
> Discourse - hold conversations with aplomb
> 
> Physique  
> Machinist - understand the material world and how it fits together  
> Genius Loci - know the feel of the city under your skin  
> Memento Mori - know that death is coming for us all  
> Joie de Vie - find pleasure in life and your body
> 
> Motorics  
> Ace - be the coolest fucker in Revachol  
> Gear Head - fix, upgrade and improve things around you  
> Whisper Light - pick up on fine details  
> Quick Draw - be highly strung but still alive
> 
> Psyche  
> Officer - know all the cop protocols, assert yourself among other officers  
> Gentleman - understand etiquette, act with honour  
> Stargazer - draw lines between disparate points  
> Sacre Coeur - have a tender heart, feel the pain of others
> 
> If you want to yell abt DE with me my twitter is @Princi_pesssa and my tumblr is Kerugiall! Neither is very organized but I do post Kim thirst art a lot lately. If you want less clutter Twitter is good but I am more active on tumblr in general.


End file.
